


pick a stick

by Tgposey18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgposey18/pseuds/Tgposey18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the boys get together at jordans house to play a little dirty game. the point of the game is to be the last person to cum, if you cum you are out. as all 13 boys walk into the house they pick a stick with a number on it, number one will draw a piece of paper out of a basket that has a dirty task, a dirty task could be something like "#3 eat peanut butter out of #8's ass while #5 sucks #8's dick." or something much more dirty. the winner will win the ultimate prize. let the games begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pick a stick

jordan and stiles are laying on the bed awaiting the arrival of all the boys. 

"Stiles im gonna take a quick shower, the guest will be here any minute. Get the sticks and meet them at the door" Jordan said, he got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom, stiles stuck his head over on the bed to get a look in the bathroom,jordan took off his pants and underwear and opened the shower door, stiles dick began to grow and he looked at jordans beautiful ass covered in his beautiful tanned hair. stiles about got up to go get him some before he heard the door bell ring. he continued to stare at jordans beautiful naked body before biting his lip and getting up. He grabbed the sticks and headed downstairs. 

When he pulled open the door they where all there, isaac, derek, scott, theo, chris argent, ethan and aiden, liam, coach finstock, peter, jackson,and his dad. Sheriff stilinski. one by one they took sticks and stiles pointed them into the direction of the bedroom. He glanced at the last two sticks in his hand 6 & 2\. he took 2 and left 6 for jordan. he walked up stairs and into the room. It didnt bother him at all that his dad was here, whats the likely hood of them having to do a round together.

He walked into the room and hushed everyone. "there is a chair for each of you, take a seat in the chair with your number on it. Jordan will be out in a minute to discuss the rules of the game. He walked to his chair with the number 2 on the back of it and sat down. He was in between scott and derek. lucky scott got number 1. he did not want to sit next to coach the whole time. 

"GENTLEMEN, WELCOME'' and out came parrish, his body shining with the water from his shower and and he was in his green underwear. He was gorgeous. "Today we will have out first annual pick a stick gaymes. the rules are simple, someone draws a dirty task from the hat,the task have numbers and instructions on them, if you cum you lose, once we are down to three people we will draw out of the smaller hat which has difficult/impossible tasks. I will now read off everyones number...

1\. scott  
2\. stiles  
3\. derek  
4\. isaac  
5\. theo  
6\. jordan. thats me  
7\. sheriff stilinski  
8\. liam  
9\. jackson  
10\. peter  
11\. ethan  
12\. aiden  
13\. chris argent  
14\. booby finstock 

"and now you are probably all wondering wondering what the prize is. Scott please stand on the bed." jordan yelled and scott moved his way to the bed. the sheetless bed with nothing but 4 pillows on top. Scott looked down at everyone and jordan yelled " STRIP, THROW YOUR CLOTHES IN A PILE AND YOUR UNDERWEAR GOES TO ME." 

scott took all his clothes off showing his abbs and beautiful body, shaking his ass in front of the guys in his underwear to get them turned on. he took off his underwear and threw them to jordan. jordan caught the red underwear and set it on his desk, up went stiles throwing a pair of batman underwear, then derek throwing a tight black pair, issac with a checkered blue and red pair, theo with a cobalt blue pair, jordan took off his green undies and put them up there, sheriff took off his white pair, liam with his red pair, jackson with his abercrombe pair, peter with his orange pair, ethan had a spongebob pair, aidens where pink, chris's were gray, and bobbys were black. jordan placed all of the underwear into the pile and said 

"winner gets everyones underwear. Now would number 1 please come draw the first dirty task" jordan walked past scott to take his seat, everyone watching scotts ass jiggle as he walked to the hat, he drew out a paper and read it out load "#5 sucks #8's dick for 3 minutes." scott laid the paper down and went back to his seat.

theo and liam moved up to the bed, "i will start the timer when his dick hits your lips." jordan yelled, with that liam laid down on the bed and pointed his dick to the sky, theo moved his head down and swallowed liam soft dick in one quick gulp, they watched as theo swirled his tongue around and bobbed on liams dick, liam was hard now so was half the crowd. liams hands shot to theos head and liam was moaning lightly theo was moaning around liams cock making it harder for liam to keep his cool. liam was getting the best blow job of his life, theos big muscular arms were rapped around liams waist pulling theos face into liams pubs. 

"DING DING DING'' "time is up" jordan yelled "nicely done fellas, way to hang in there liam" theo licked his lips and flashed the crowed with his huge hard on, he was probably one of the biggest ones in here. 

"#2 your up, pick a dirty task." jordan said. stiles petite little ass walked up to the desk and when he turned around he saw his dad, touching himself, did his dad like to look at his son? he chose it was best to ignore it. " #14 standing fucks #1 for 2 minutes" stiles said, this should be interesting. bobby and scott moved to the bed and they stood up together on top of the bed. 

"GET HIM GOOD COACH" isaac yelled.

"MAKE HIM SCREAM" liam said

Bobby grabbed the lube and walked over to scotts ass, scott was standing straight up and bobby took some lube and put his fingers in scotts ass. "fuuuckk" scott whined throwing his hands up on the wall, bobby slowly rubbed some on his dick and then took his fingers out. scotts mouth was hanging wide open as bobby slowly put his dick in scotts ass. bobbys hands were spreading scotts ass and bobby began to fuck scott, starting outslow and then grabbing scotts shoulders pulling scott onto his dick, " oh yea fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, shit you have a big dick coach, i saw you watching me shower in the locker room" scott said. "damn your ass is fine kid, you keep bouncing and youll stay on first line. bobbys face was going blank and he was continuosley fucking scott and then before you know it, 

"BOBBY YOU HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED'' and with that bobby made his way back to his seat he had to pull his chair to the other side of the room."#3 get up there and draw a dirty task.

Everyone watched as derek walked slowly up to the desk, he was definitely the biggest in here, the most muscular, the hairiest, he was god. he shook his hairy muscular ass and pulled out the card. "you have to be kidding me" he said staring at the card "what does it say" jordan asked. 

"It says '#3 must let #5 fuck his ass and #2 suck his dick while #3 sucks #2 for 10 minutes' So theo is fucking me... and me and stiles 69'' derek asked 

"thats what the card says" answered liam. 

theo and stiles jumped up and let derek lay on the bed theo grabbed dereks big hairy legs and moaned, stiles scooted up towher his face was in theos dick and dereks dick at the same time. he felt derek take his hard dick into his mouth and then watched theo put his dick in derek, stiles looked down and looked at dereks huge dick, he took the head and then before he knew it, theo was pushing his head down onto dereks cock, holding him there and pulling his hair so stiles would bob on dereks dick, theo was not taking it easy on dereks ass either, he was pounding away, his balls smacking dereks ass and derek moaning on stiles dick. derek was eating stiles dick hard, stile was fighting the urge to cum, he wanted to cum so bad, but he really wanted those underwear. theos pubs where hitting stiles head as theo continued to push stiles head down. the sound of theos balls were driving derek crazy, he was so turned on. he was now pushing into theos cock, derek has never been fucked in the ass, hes always the one doing the fucking, and now he was loving it. theo was trying to keep it together, dereks ass was a hole new world, it was amazing, theo leaned over stiles resting his head over stiles back and started fucking derek like a dog. thats it stiles is giving up hes gonna cum...

"DING DING DING'' "your done" jordan yelled. theo let go of stiles head and pulled his dick out of dereks ass. stiles really wanted to suck his dick rn, theo could tell, he looked down at stiles and said " stick out your tongue.'' stiles did and theo took and wiped all of the juice from dereks ass onto stiles tongue. stiles liked straight up his dick before derek yelled ''thats enough lets get up.'' they all made their way back to there seats jordan giving theo a high five and scott grabbing at stiles ass. derek sat down and turned to stiles as isaac walked up to the desk

"you had a little pre cum i thought you were gonna blow in my mouth" derek said "here you can have it back" he said and started kissing stiles, tongues were everywhere. they were going hard at it and then isaac said "#7 eats 3 spoon fulls of peanut butter out of #2's ass" shit stiles thought, someone is eating peanut butter out of my ass, he didnt even think about who number 7 was. he got up on the bed and laid on his back grabbing his legs and throwing them behind his head and then jordan came up with a big spoon of peanut butter and fingered stiles ass with it. stiles moaned and groaned at the fingers inside of him and then he looked up and his dad was there. his dad was number 7. he dad grabbed the back of his legs and bent down. they stared into each others eyes as the sheriff bent down and started scooping the peanut butter out of liams hole with his tongue. stiles grabbed his dick and slowly started to jack off, his dad was going crazy in his ass, getting all the peanut butter out of his ass and then two scoops later he realized he wasnt the only one who was touching himself, his dad stood up and he was grabbing his dick and moaning, he pointed his dick at stiles hole and came all over stiles ass.

"SHERIFF YOU ARE ELIMINATED" jordan yelled, he took his chair and then stiles walked back to his seat. 

"come here stiles" scott said and scott took stiles turned him around bent him over in front of him and started cleaning him up. licking all the cum and peanut butter out of stiles. he finished before theo started reading the card.

"this doesnt make since" theo said. "auto elimination by blowjob" the read

"means you pick 2 people and the 69 until someone cums. only when someone cums are they done"jordan said.

"hmmm interesting" theo said."jordan and jackson" he smiled as he strutted back to his seat. 

they both took there places on the bed and jackson let jordan lay down first. jordan got on his back and watched as jackson lowered his dick into his mouth. jackson was bobbing his head on jordans dick and jordan was gagging on jacksons dick, he squeezed jacksons ass and bounced him on top of him pushing jackson deep into his throat. jackson was moaning around jordans dick and jordans huge dick was making jackson tear up jacksons body was being moved to fuck jordans face and now jackson was doing it himself, he was grinding hard and fast into jordans throat as he came down jordans throat "SHHHHHHIIIIITTTTTTTT AHHHHHH'' jackson moaned getting off of jordan. "damn it" he said dragging his chair to the other side of the room.

jordan stood up smiling and gargelling cum. he finally swallowed "that was delicious" he said as he walked to the desk drawing a card out. "1 eats out #4" so scott and isaac walked to the bed. scott got really into it this round moaning in isaacs ass and before he knew it, isaac had came. 

"OK GUYS WE ARE NOW ON OUR 7TH ROUND AND HE IS ELIMINATED SO... you will all go one on one to see if you'll make it to the final five, you will be getting fucked by the number higher than you. they will fuck you for 10 minutes. you will keep fucking until only five remain. so first up in stiles fucking scott.

they took position on the bed and stiles laid on his back for scott to ride him. with only a minute left stiles was grabbing scotts hips and bucking up into him filling him with his seed. 

next up was derek and theo, derek laid on his back and theo hopped on top. he took the dick straight in his ass and rode it out, moaning and groaning, it was by far the sexiest thing that had happened all night. liam and peter were both disqualified for cumming while watching. dont worry they helped clean it up. next up ethan was fucking aiden, aiden got on top of ethans dick and slammed himself down, destroying his ass with his brothers dick, he was going up and down as hard as he could, he just kept bouncing and before anything else they were both cumming at the same time. 

then they were left with five. derek, theo, scott, jordan, and chris,. "Everyone on the bed, all five of you." stiles commanded. "You have made it to the final 5, so we need to narrow it down. So this round we are gonna let you guys choose each others partners from the losers. so who do you want to go with derek. " we want you stiles with derek." theo said. 

"ok so what about for theo guys?"stiles asked.

"i think we want liam for theo." jordan said.

"sheriff for jordan"

"for scott?" 

"scott goes with jackson" chris said 

"peter goes with chris" derek said.

"Then we are ready. this challenge the partners you are assigned will be eating you out and jacking you off. The first person to make their partner cum will get to choose one pair of underwear out of the stack to keep. if you cum you are then eliminated and are now out." stiles explained. 

derek, scott, theo, jordan, and chris lined up with their legs in the air to get eatin out by their partners. stiles with derek, jackson with scott, liam with theo,sheriff s with jordan, and peter with chris. "let the feast begin" yelled isaac. all the faces went straight into the mens asses, stiles was in heaven, dereks ass was so ahiry and sweaty stiles was geting some major ass juice from his hole, he was tonguing the shit out of derek, tbh he really wanted theos underwear. he grabbed dereks dick and began pumping it as hard as he could, trying to get derek to bust.

Jackson was eating scott hard, taking scotts dick with both hands and slurping scotts ass into his mouth. scott was moaning and he could feel jackson breathing in his ass and it felt amazing. scotts ass was hairy and sweaty he could see the sweat on jacksons face and it was turning him on.

The sheriff knew what to do with his tongue. he was gulping jordans ass down. making jordan moan as the sheriffs soft hands stroked his dick he was pushing back onto the sheriffs tongue wanting it to go deeper. 

Theo was grabbing liams head and and pushing him deeper into his ass. making liam lick deeper and deeper, he was grabbing theose dick but it was huge. theos ass was hairy and sweaty and was sliding all over liams face. liam wasnt complaining

peter was not holding back on chris, we was getting in there making hellish sounds and full on taking chris's ass to town, he had chris moaning and thrusting and that was that. chris came in peters hair. 

"OKAY THATS TIME" shouted isaac. the boys all rose up and looked at each other. they were all sweaty and having a good laugh. "so who's underwear you getting" jordan asked and peter walked over to the table and picked up the checkered blue and red pair which were isaacs. 

"so this round we will be traiding partners" stiles said. "im with theo, my dad is with derek, liams with scott, and jackson is with jordan. we will now go to the last amn standing. we have to ride your dicks until you pop in our asses. we must make you cum.

derek laid on the bed next to theo and jordan and on the other side was scott. liam hovered over scotts dick slowly putting it into his ass, jackson slowly took jordan, stiles pushed theos in hard, and the sheriff mounted derek.

" 123 GO" screamed isaac and with that they all began to bounce, stiles face was all messed up by theos big cock and the sheriff was having a hard time with derek, liam was riding scott calling him daddy and panting like a new born puppy, jackson was making this nasty full face while riding jordan

"your ass is way to tight" yelled jordan and then he was filling jackson with his seed.

derek was next to be thrusting up into his victim, he was coming with so much force they thought that the sheriff would break. scott was holding onto liams ass letting liam slide and bounce all over his dick 

stiles was popping up and down on theo, theos hands were on stiles shoulders and he was pulling stiles body down with tremendous force, theos dick was huge, stiles was as full as possible. 

then liam was the next one to come, he was riding scott and he shot a load into scotts face making scott blow his load.

"THE WINNER IS THEO" yelled jordan.

"Throw me that pile of underwear" jordan did and he took his underwear outof the pile and put it in stiles face.he flipped stiles onto his back and held his legs, he began fucking stiles as hard as he could, ramming his dick in, his fingers running through stiles happy trail. 

stiles opened his eyes and saw the massive orgy happening. the twins were fucking scotts mouth and his ass, peter was riding chris hard, liam had jordan bent over and was pounding hard into his ass.

stiles zoned out and let theo continuosly fuck him before theo pulled out, aimed his dick at stiles face and came on his face getting a little bit of cum on the blur underwear

"Keep the underwear, EVERYONE COME JIZZ ON STILES"theo yelled and before he knew it scott had came on him, liam came on him, his dad walked up and shot his load right in liams face, everyone had came on him,he was absolutly covered in jizz. so derek took this as his q,he walked up lifted stiles legs up slid his dick in and started pumping into stiles, the was pumping into derek, scott was pumping into theo, liam into scott, coach into liam, it was a massive fuck train.

the boys kept the fucking going all night, stiles woke up the next morning with theos ass in his face, he reached out and touched his ass, theo rolled over

"shhhh, lets fuck on top of derek while he is sleeping." theo said to stiles. theo got up and laid on dereks back and stuck his ass out, stiles moved and made his way to theos ass. stiles slid in his ass and began pounding away, the was moaning smelling dereks hair, his face was trying to conceal the pain of stiles dick in his ass, stiles reached out his hands and started pulling theos hair, he came so hard in theos ass. all it did was tire him out even more they collapsed on top of derek and stiles face was on both of their asses. 

its was a good game.


End file.
